


flowers are gone, but I still (still love you baby, i love you baby)

by ilen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Songfic, написано: 2014
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilen/pseuds/ilen
Summary: Сборник зарисовок по ЛуМинам, связанных лишь едва слышным ароматом роз.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Kudos: 1





	1. Предисловие.

От Автора.

Не уверена, что вы не поленитесь это прочитать, но эти разъяснения, на мой взгляд, необходимы. Потому что весь сборник - сплошные образы - основан на голых эмоциях и представленной ниже информации.

**1\. maroon rose**

• maroon rose - бордовая роза, как и алая означает пылкое чувство влюбленности, неистовую страсть и восхищение. Букет из бордовых роз словно пытается признаться: "Вы настолько красивы, что не осознаете это". Примечательно то, что именно этот цвет бутонов считают традиционным подарком и самым популярным средством для выражения чувств в День Святого Валентина.

Саундтрек - Yong JunHyung (B2ST) – Flower

**2\. white roses**

• white roses - белые розы – во все времена были символом чистоты и невинности. Преподнося в дар белоснежные бутоны роз, даритель словно хочет сказать: "Вы небесны и чисты", "Я восхищаюсь вашей неземной и первозданной красотой, Вы так же совершенны, как и эти белые розы".  
Чаще всего именно белые розы дарят в честь искренней любви, такой же чистой, как девственно белая пелена первого снега. Белая роза является символом вечной любви, более чистой, сильной и крепкой, чем все земные чувства, в том числе и страсть.

Саундтрек - B.A.P – 1004 (Angel)

* 천사 같은 너 (cheonsa gateun neo) - "ты словно ангел" - строчка из песни B.A.P – 1004 (Angel)

**3\. pink roses**

• pink roses - розовые розы часто символизируют новое начало отношений, некий намек на то чувство, которое, возможно в скором будущем, разгорится во всю силу и поразит двух влюбленных в самое сердце.

Кроме того.   
У Японцев в основном распространено признание "Ты мне нравишься" – это не взаимное чувство, а одностороннее. Это чистое чувство, но какое-то слишком яркое, блестящее и поэтому не очень серьезное. А "Я тебя люблю" - это очень глубокое чувство, когда ради другого можно сделать все, что угодно, без собственной выгоды.  
"Мне ты нравишься" – это выражение страсти, а "Я тебя люблю" – продолжение чувств.  
Насчет последнего - "(Ради тебя)я могу умереть" - думаю, и так все ясно. 

Но, если кому-то интересно - это признание в любви Симэй:

В те времена, не только в Японии, но и в России редко встречались женщины, которые могли открыто признаться в любви мужчине. Их признание иногда было риском для жизни, угрозой потерять статус и положение в обществе. Именно поэтому, Симэй хотел придумать подходящий перевод русской фразы: «Я Вас люблю». И так перевел её на японский: «(あなたのためなら)死んでもいい» (ради тебя) умереть я могу.

Саундтрек - Chara – Kataomoi (Kimi ni Todoke)

**4.**


	2. maroon rose

***

Звонкое журчание о тонкое стекло – ровно четверть объемного бокала для вина на изящной эфемерной ножке – и рубиновая капля скатывается по горлышку оливкового цвета бутылки, впитываясь в охристую бумагу этикетки. Глоток – кислые капли в уголках губ: Минсок не понимает, зачем здесь. Холодные пальцы неловко прячутся в длинных рукавах белого свитера – не его свитера – с темно-бордовым орнаментом: совсем как напиток в бликах света.   
Лухань тонет в огромном кресле и больших глотках – и в мыслях тоже тонет – поэтому не замечает затравленного взгляда от двери. А может, не хочет замечать – Минсок не уверен.  
В голове блондина шумит: еще бы, бутылка скорее наполовину пуста, чем наполнена - Лухань же пуст на три четверти, а очередной бокал - совсем. Снова журчание, и Минсок не к месту думает, что голос у него такой же чистый, как звуки рубиновых капель, разбивающихся о стеклянную твердь. А может, именно сейчас это к месту, как никогда раньше.   
Острый кадык на запрокинутой шее бледным силуэтом на фоне темных - как догорающий закат - штор ходит от заглатываемого алкоголя, и это красиво от слова безумно.

Все, что связано с Луханем, у Минсока от этого слова. 

\- Долго так стоять собираешься? - почему-то все неправильно с первого звука - голос хриплый, сломанный как будто: Минсоку не нравится, и он жмурится, но от реальности так просто не спрятаться. - Эй.  
Хань поднимает взгляд - наконец-то. В темноте зрачков плещется тоска и вино - но немного - пурпуром.   
Капля крови тонет в алом ковре - не видно, но тихое ай тает в спертом воздухе давно не проветриваемой комнаты: в холодных ладошках зажаты не только рукава свитера, но и роза. Шипы колючие, Лухань, Минсок знает, - тоже.   
Только почему-то он подскакивает резко - бокал звонко умирает, истекая багряными брызгами. Его ведет кислой слабостью в сторону, но Хань все же оказывается рядом, смотрит в глаза немым что такое??. От этого щемит где-то слева в груди и щипет в глазах - в протянутой руке бордовая роза. И если бы Лухань знал язык цветов, то не смотрел бы, нахмурив озадачено брови.

"Вы настолько красивы, что не осознаете это."

\- Это мне? - неуместная ухмылка на кислых виноградом губах.   
Минсок молчит, думая, что хочет эту кислоту попробовать языком - она терпкая и дурманящая, куда выше вина градусом. Молчит, но не пробует.  
Хань, кажется, пьян - запахом бутона в бледных ладошках, а может и вовсе ароматом молочной кожи, но никак не вином, нет. Он тянет Минсока, сам не знает зачем, на себя - роза от удивления рассыпается лепестками по полу, а рубиновая кислота липким пятном по вспыхнувшей алым щеке. Шепчет едва слышно прямо в алеющий бархат кожи, виноградным дыханием опаляя кончики дрожащих ресниц.  
\- Я скучал.   
Минсок - тоже, так, что теперь кончиками пальцев по голым плечам до шеи, зарываясь в выжженные пряди. Кислота на губах и правда терпкая, градусом куда выше вина. От нее сносит голову и сгорает воздух в легких: Минсок задыхается алкоголем - немного, но больше - Луханем.

На полу алыми пятнами лепестки, а чуть дальше осколки в рубиновых каплях. За плотными темными шторами - как догорающий закат - четырнадцатое февраля и, кажется, запах просыпающейся весны.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 140214


	3. white roses

천사 같은 너

***

На улице февраль, и уши закладывает стонами умирающего в пламени фар и подсветок шоссе, а может, и вовсе огромными хлопьями - словно ватой - снега, валящим с неестественно темного - контрастом с огнями города - неба. Холодным пеплом на щеках и тут же каплями под воротник - Минсок жмурится, и влага на лице чуть мешается с солью - но только чуть.   
Тяжелый букет роз с силой летит на асфальт, разбрызгиваясь - такими же, как падающий снег - пятнами белого. И почему-то от этого не легче.   
Он едва ли вздрагивает, когда около букета на колени - голые колени из-за слишком пошло изрезанных узких джинсов - падает кто-то, дрожащими пальцами собирая растрепавшиеся бутоны. У болезненно худого существа выжженные в алебастр вьющиеся волосы и не по погоде тонкая куртка. Он что-то шепчет цветам, а когда встает, первое, на что смотрит Минсок - ободранные грязные колени, а второе - глаза.   
У незнакомца огромные, дрожащие чем-то ломким глаза под тенью вычерненных тушью ресниц и броских стрелок - ему идет, но.

\- Ты кто? - вопрос слетает необдуманным выдохом - Минсок уже понял.  
\- Не бросайте так цветы, - голос такой же ломкий, как и взгляд, но чистый.   
\- Мои цветы - что хочу, то и делаю.   
Минсок отвечает, но, кажется, не совсем осознает, потому что у незнакомца кожа - фарфор, а лицо - кукольное - до слепого восхищения внутри. _А еще дрожащие пальцы._ Он молчит - сказать и нечего - но не уходит, прижимая - так по-глупому нежно - грязный букет. _В безумстве падающего снега словно ангел._ Только - Минсок зло ухмыляется - падший.   
Он не знает зачем, когда спрашивает _сколько?_ и совсем не понимает, добавляя на всю ночь. Глаза у существа дрожат еще отчаянней, чем пальцы. Всю дорогу до квартиры, ангел греет дыханием розы, и Минсок поступает до безобразия глупо - когда снимает свое пальто и накидывает на болезненно худые плечи.  
\- Что вы..  
\- Имя скажи, - не дает ему договорить Минсок. Он и сам не знает _что он._  
\- Лу..Хань, - ангел сбит столку, но кутается сильнее - фарфоровыми пальчиками за ткань пальто, сдвигая полы. - Спасибо.   
Минсоку не нужна эта благодарность, ему вообще, если быть честным, все это - не нужно, но.

_Невозможно белый снег путается в невозможно белых волосах._

Тепло квартиры режет кожу: Минсок замерз в одном только свитере. Луханю, кажется, все равно: он все также нежно гладит потрепанные бутоны. Минсоку глупо хочется лишь каплю этой болезненной нежности, _но он ведь заплатил за всю._  
\- Душ по коридору налево, - ангел вздрагивает, кивая, и нехотя - Мину почему-то _хочется_ так думать - стягивает чужое пальто.   
В спальне душно - а может это в легких - поэтому форточку нараспашку, холодным ветром надувая белоснежные паруса легких штор. Минсок не знает, что делать: переодевается в домашнее и сухое, только сейчас понимая, что даже в ванную Хань ушел с этим дурацким букетом. 

Когда Лу выходит - впервые за долгое время боясь - в спальне холодно и очень много белого. На столе стоит ваза, а хозяина квартиры не видно. И он настолько теряется в нежности к цветам, что, когда голого плеча касается чужая ладонь, позорно вскрикивает.   
\- На кровать, - Лу лишь кивает, кидая в тысячный раз треснувший взгляд на израненные асфальтом цветы. Он изранен асфальтом - и не только - только не им - тоже.   
Кровать огромная, в облаке белого балдахина и куче воздушных подушек - тоже белых. Лухань кажется себе непоправимо грязным - в этой комнате. _С этим человеком._  
А тот и не замечает неправильного смущения, садится перед ангелом на пол, проводя пальцами по молочной коже бедер и замирая на острых - разбитых - коленях. Только сейчас Хань замечает аптечку, на секунду забывая как дышать.   
У незнакомца небольшие ладони, почти квадратные, с короткими пальцами, но почему-то все равно до одури красивые - нежно проводят по ушибам-ссадинам ватой: щипет очень - Лу зажмуривается.   
_Щипет очень - в глазах._

Вопрос срывается с губ глупостью - такое нельзя спрашивать, ему - нельзя.

\- Минсок, - хозяин квартиры улыбается, а у Ханя в тысяча первый раз что-то трескается в глазах, окончательно рассыпаясь солеными осколками. _Как унизительно._  
Чужие руки испуганно замирают, когда на них падают первые горячие капли. 

_У ангела дрожат пальцы и - гораздо больше, разбрызгивая тоску - глаза._

Минсок обнимает, крепко, до красноты на восковой коже, только сейчас замечая, что она вся в мурашках: окно открыто, а ангел в одном лишь полотенце вокруг бедер. Он заставляет - почти силой - забраться под одеяло и снова душит - не Ханя, его истерику - в кольце рук. Лу боится успокаиваться, потому что совершит что-то непоправимое, но.

Поцелуй срывается с губ глупостью - такое нельзя делать, ему - нельзя.

Только глупость на вкус похожа на нежность - чистую, неиспорченную - и от нее кружится голова. _От Минсока у Ханя кружится голова._ И, кажется, Лу пытается задохнуться в этом поцелуе, лишь бы утро никогда не наступило.  
В вымороженной ледяным воздухом белой комнате, ангел впервые чувствует тепло. 

***

Минсок просыпается на рассвете - рядом пусто - и вздрагивает, но спустя мгновение расслабляется: Хань все еще здесь. Ангел, запутавшийся в холодных лучах утра и белой простыни, сидит у кровати, кончиками пальцев - почему-то не дрожащих - касаясь оживших за ночь бутонов.  
\- Хань, - рассыпается по комнате снегом. Ангел испугано оборачивается - тушь на глазах порядком размыта - это от слез - а губы еще алеют поцелуями. Минсок замечает деньги - те, которые за всю ночь - на тумбочке и тяжело выдыхает.  
Хань ломается силуэтом, думая, что ошибся - позволил себе забыться, и сделал глупость - _оставшись после рассвета._  
\- Хань, - Лу уже встает, когда его силой затягивают на кровать - прямо под одеяло, заставляя уткнуться куда-то в чужие ключицы. - Можешь остаться?  
\- Нет, - срывается быстрее, чтобы не сомневаться - ведь он не может: кто-то должен выплатить долги отца.   
\- Я помогу, - Лухань вздрагивает: он не рассказывал ни о чем - чем же Минсок хочет _помогать?_ И это опять срывается с губ быстрее, чем успеваешь подумать.  
\- Со всем. Давай разберемся со всем вместе. Только оставайся, ладно? 

Лухан дрожит - опять - сильнее утыкаясь в горячую кожу. В этой комнате слишком много белизны - Минсок _самый_ белоснежный из всего, что только встречал Лу. Ему противно - потому что он грязным пятном на алебастровых простынях, сгустком мерзости в незаслуженно бережных объятиях.

Ответ срывается с губ глупостью - такое нельзя отвечать, ему - нельзя.

***

Да.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 천사 같은 너 (cheonsa gateun neo) - "ты словно ангел" - строчка из песни B.A.P – 1004 (Angel)
> 
> 140215


	4. pink roses

Первый год старшей школы - чужая страна пахнет весной и, совсем чуть-чуть, чем-то новым. Дорога до корпуса тонет в розовом, который, кажется, Минсок ненавидит. Да и вообще настроение гораздо ниже отметки "жить можно" - но все вдруг меняется. Потому что легкие в миг заполняются ожиданием - под завязку - странным и непонятным, когда тонкий силуэт незнакомца - одного из многих - но только одного - теряется в толпе.

Его зовут Лухань и он странный – Минсоку не нравится – а может, нравится слишком. У него глаза - колодцами: в них проваливаешься и тонешь, ледяной водой захлебываясь – только чистой такой, что, думается, и умереть в ней - радость. Минсоку страшно от этого, но больше любопытно: доплыть до самого дна и коснуться - кончиками пальцев - чего-то, что, Минсоку кажется, ему понравится - или не понравится вовсе.

Водяная гладь рябит розовым от падающих лепестков.  
  
Они почему-то сходятся - разговоры взахлеб, мысли, едва в голове - тут же на кончике языка, и чувства - ядовитой фуксией по телу. Лу странный, Минсок, наверное, тоже: прикосновений слишком много - всегда недостаточно - но подтекст в них только один. Какой - не осознают оба - или осознают слишком.  
Минсок знает лишь, что глаза - колодцы, в которые он нырнул с головой - бездонные. Вода студеная по вечно горящей - почему-то - коже, а в легких сгорают последние молекулы кислорода, Минсок задыхается рядом с Луханем, но не выныривает.

Колодец переполнен лепестками - еще немного, и бездонная чаша расплескается чувствами.

Вторая весна в Японии - новым буйством розового по истощенным нервам. Лу как всегда ждет за поворотом - именно там Минсок в первые сходит с ума: у Ханя волосы выжжены в цвет сакуры - в бледном пурпуре длиной челки путаются лепестки - и букет в руках. Розовые розы - намек на зарождающиеся чувства - но только не когда их так много, что кольца рук едва хватает обхватить - какие уж тут намеки.  
И хочется сбежать - или нет - и спрятаться - но чтоб нашли. Рецепторы сжигают ароматы, а Минсока - Хань. И кажется, что кончики пальцев наконец чувствуют дно: плевать, что в легких нет кислорода, потому что Лу делится своим, жестоко роняя упругие бутоны им под ноги. 

私はあなたが好き  
Ты мне нравишься.

Минсок не выныривает, а, кажется, учится дышать под водой, растворяясь в глазах, полных обожания. Теперь его пальцы - в чужой ладони, а его дыхание - уже не только его. Все очень сладко - розово - а Минсок ненавидит розовый - обожает.   
Лухань и вовсе не думает о таком - он, кажется, стал совсем глупым в сумасшедшей влюбленности - а может, впервые познал настоящую мудрость - разве это важно? Когда напротив глаза - смешливые - под трепещущими ресницами - словно мазки мягкой акварельной кистью по шершавой бумаге. Лу думает - чувствует - что Минсок идеален, и Ханю достаточно маленьких, как у ребенка коротких, пальчиков в выжженных весной - или влюбленностью? - краской - волосах, когда тот его целует, чуть привстав на мыски. Пока что достаточно. 

Лепестков в колодце так много, что, кажется, они вытеснили воду.

Выпускной наступает так скоро - слишком, а впереди неизвестность - у Мисока, у Ханя - возвращение на родину - и только он об этом знает, поэтому все сильнее стискивает кукольную ладошку в своей, касаясь губами нежной - как лепесток розы - кожи за ушком. Минсок тает в его руках, и от этого слова режут сладкую вату воздуха горьким ножом.   
\- Я уезжаю в Китай после выпускного.   
Минсок дергается, вмиг забывая, как дышать, и захлебывается - студеная вода смыкается над головой, а лепестки роз - или сакуры? - вперемешку - на поверхности не пускают к нему лучи света. Он глупый - отталкивает Лу и убегает - зачем-то. Убегает не просто - убегает далеко от Ханя - судорожными рывками пытаясь всплыть. 

Только в бездонном колодце по самый верх - одни лепестки - и он в них барахтается без возможности выбраться.

На выпускном они порознь - сходят с ума. В руках Ханя розовые розы - последний подарок, который Минсок не хочет принимать, но тихое "Мин, пожалуйста" ломает все заслонки - колодец разлетается брызгами розового, выбрасывая его, мокрого и беззвучно хватающего губами воздух - словно задыхаясь - на свободу. Среди нежных бутонов записка - на неуместно броской фуксии бумаги - и за нее Луханя стоит ненавидеть...

あなたを愛してる  
Я люблю тебя.

...но Минсок почему-то не может.

***

Двадцать третья в жизни Минсока весна - совсем уже не чужая страна пахнет ею и, совсем чуть-чуть, чем-то новым. Привычная дорога до офиса тонет в тусклых оттенках мегаполиса, которые, совершенно определенно, Минсок ненавидит. Да и вообще настроение гораздо ниже отметки "жить можно" - но все вдруг меняется. Потому что легкие в миг заполняются ожиданием - под завязку - странным и непонятным, когда тонкий силуэт незнакомца - или нет? - одного из многих - единственного - теряется в толпе.

Его зовут Лухань, и Минсок уверен, что глаза у него - все еще колодцами: в них проваливаешься и тонешь, ледяной водой захлебываясь – только чистой такой, что, думается, и умереть в ней - радость. Но ему не страшно от этого и уж тем более не любопытно, потому что коснуться бездны кончиками пальцев - одна секунда, и - Минсок знает совершенно точно - ему понравится.

Водяная гладь рябит розовым от падающих лепестков. Минсок падает в ледяную бездну вместе с ними.

(あなたのためなら)死んでもいい  
(Ради тебя)я могу умереть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 140218


End file.
